The Unknown Regions
by Admiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Summary: Grand Admiral Thrawn, Captain Niriz and Commander Parck's travels in the Unknown Regions while under the command of Emperor Palpatine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters in it. I do own Mar Blice and Upsen Jakon.

Authors Note: My first story. I've always loved Thrawn, and thought this would be a great place to write about his travels in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy. The first chapter is incredibly short, I know, but I'm hoping the next one will be longer. I plan on publishing a chapter a week, but as we all know plans can go haywire, so...

* * *

The black emptiness of space was met by the sudden appearance of a ship exiting hyperspace. Mar Blice stared out the porthole from station Alpha, and sighed. The Imperial starship Admonitor was exactly on time-as always. Blice eased out of his chair, and hobbled over to the comm station. His prosthetic leg was old, and worn, and had to use a cane for support. He stared out at the dagger shaped hull of the Star Destroyer, and sighed again. He reached for the comm switch and casually flipped it on.

"Research Station Alpha, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Admonitor. Do you copy?" Someone asked in a very professional, calm and yet slightly cold Coruscanti accent.

"Uh, roger that Star Destroyer, this is Mar Blice. I read you, over." It had been years since he had practiced radio calls. Usually he let the techs or someone else handle the comm, but they were gone.

"Idiot kids..." Blice muttered under his breath. "Where are they when you need 'em?"

"Station Alpha, this is Commander Voss Parck of the Imperial Star Destroyer Admonitor. Prepare to receive landing party." It was a new voice this time. Calm and controlled, like the comm officer.

"Roger that Admonitor, we'll be waiting for you. Over, out." Blice was pretty sure his comm procedure was out of date, but he hoped they got the idea. He let a smile form on his mouth at the thought of his time with the fleet, before the rise of the Empire. He reached over to the in-station intercom.

"Station Alpha, this is Mar Blice. Imperial party approaching, so let's be on our best behavior, all right?" He keyed off, grabbed his cane, and hobbled off to the hanger to meet his incoming guests. Invited, or otherwise.

* * *

Upsen Jakon checked his breather tubes once more. They were connected, and supplying a ready amount of oxygen. He went over his life support unit on his chest, checking every was in working order. When he was satisfied, he nodded to his mechanic, who sealed the canopy.

"This is Gray leader; all wings, report in."

Jakon turned up the radio volume in his headset, and waited his turn to report in.

"Gray One; reporting in."

"Gray Two; reporting in."

The idea was to report in when both pilot and TIE were ready. If you needed more time, you stayed off the mike.

"Gray Three; reporting in."

Jakon was Gray Five, and, with any luck, would report in and be out of here in no time. He waited patiently for Gray Four to report in.

"Gray Four, Status?" Gray Leader called in.

"Gray Four; experiencing engine problems."

"Gray Four, can you switch TIE's?"

"No, sir."

There was a pause after Gray Fours' last radio call. Jakon knew they only had a few options, and knew which Gray Leader would choose.

"Gray Four," Gray Leader announced. "Scrub. All other wings, report in."

Jakon keyed his radio.

"Gray Five; reporting in."

"Gray Six; reporting in."

"Roger that Grays, follow me out."

All wings radioed a "Roger that" and followed Gray Leader out of the Admonitor's hanger bay, and into the black emptiness of space.

"All wings form up around the transports." Gray Leader radioed in. Jakon acknowledged the order, and formed up around one of the three Lambda shuttles, following them up to Station Alpha's hanger, then taking defensive formations around the station.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any Characters in it. I do own Mar Blice.

Authors note: The second chapter, and the introduction of the Grand Admiral. I've introduced several of Zahn's characters now, so I hope I did them justice. Please Review!

Well, this one's early, but don't expect that for everyone. Its also a little bit longer (again, try not to expect.) Enjoy!

Authors note two: Okay, so thank-you ladyofdarkstar for pointing out to me that Niriz was on the station. However, that was an accident... Niriz is not on the station, Parck is...Sorry for the confusion.

* * *

Mar Blice leaned on his cane in the security viewing room as the hanger bay was depressurized, the three shuttles landed, and re-pressurized He motioned three of his guards to follow him down to the hanger bay. He positioned himself in front of the middle transport to meet with Cpt. Parck, providing he came. Probably just send some Lt. down, Blice figured. The doors to the shuttles opened with a loud hiss of hydraulics. Stormtroopers, clad in white armor and carrying heavy E-10 blasters marched out, three across and three deep. However, no officer came out of the middle transport. Blice looked over at the other two, and saw an officer exiting the one on the right. _What the..._ Blice wondered. _Since when does the officer exit the rightmost transport?_ He hobbled over to it, and nodded to the officer.

"Mar Blice, at your service, sir."

The man stared at him back.

"Parck, Commander of the Imperial Star Destroyer Admonitor. I trust everything is in order?"

"Uh, yes sir, things are going well."

"Are they?" A strange voice asked from inside the shuttle. When he walked out, Blice gasped. It wasn't the blue alien face, or the glowing red eyes. It wasn't the strange alien at his side, or the command in his voice. It was the starched white uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral.

"Are they going well?" He asked again. Blice snapped a salute at him, something he hadn't done since his time with the fleet.

"Admiral?" He asked, still uncertain.

The alien raised an eye brow, and nodded at his salute.

"Thrawn. Grand Admiral of the Empire of the Hand."

Blice had never heard of this Thrawn before. He knew his species though- with dark blue skin and powerful red eyes, it was hard not to recognize a Chiss. However, this Thrawn was a Grand Admiral, and not in the Chiss navy, but the Imperial Navy. The Empire of the Hand. Whatever that was.

"I wasn't expecting someone of your, er, stature, Admiral." Blice said, stumbling over his words.

"I kept my existence from you on purpose. Many of the Emperors subjects are uncomfortable working with aliens." There was a cold chill to the last word. Thrawn stared into Blice's eyes, and into his soul.

"Are you one of them, Mar Blice?" He asked. Blice spit out a quick "no," and tried to hold the Admirals gaze. He couldn't. Something about those red eyes...

"I trust that your research is going well." The Admiral continued, seemingly oblivious to Blice's discomfort.

"Yes sir. If you'll care to follow me, we can have a quick refreshment, then start the tour-"

"We are in a hurry, doctor. No refreshments." Thrawn told him.

"Oh, yes. Of course. What was I thinking, refreshments... Well, if you'll follow me this way, I can lead you to the main laboratory, where most of the experiments are going on." Blice told them, hobbling off in one direction. Thrawn followed behind him, commander Parck one step to the right, and two steps behind him, common Imperial protocol. The strange alien Blice saw with Thrawn also walked with him, with a grace and a quickness Blice envied. Several Stormtroopers remained behind with the transports, and more followed up behind of their Admiral. Blice led them through several dimly lit corridors, unlocking one door, leading them through, locking it again. He explained it was security protocol, but the soldiers in tow always tensed up whenever he did. Come to think of it, so did the alien beside of Thrawn... The Admiral himself remained perfectly calm through the whole thing, watching almost with mild amusement._ Just wait Grand Admiral..._ Blice smirked. _And we'll see who is amused..._

"How much further is it?" A voice asked, snapping Blice back to reality.

"Huh? Sorry, What?" He asked. Commander Parck repeated his question.

"How much further is the lab?"

"Ah, just in here. Not much farther." Blice said, hiding a smile. "Just a little more..."

He opened a large steel blast door, pushing it open, then motioning for them to enter.

"Don't worry about the lights," He said about the dark. "It's a time delay switch, to conserve power. It'll come on in a minute..." Blice reassured them. When the light came on, a single object lay on the floor. It was small, perhaps 1 meter tall. It was a perfect square. Nothing else was in the room.

"Right in here," Blice told them. Thrawn, Parck and the alien followed Blice in. The Stormtroopers followed in tow. As soon as they got to the door, however, it slammed shut with a hiss and click, both closing the blast door and sealing it, separating the Grand Admiral from his troops.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of the Characters in it. I do own Mar Blice, Major Stolt, Riy, Barco, and Upsen Jakon.

Authors note: So, if you've read my note for Chapter Two, you know why Niriz isn't on the station. Here we see where he is. Again, sorry for the confusion. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

"Kriff!" Major Stolt cursed. Running to the door, he motioned for the rest of his squad.

"Riy, you and Barco go to Control Room One, find the override to this door. The rest of you, with me!" He ordered his squad of troopers.

Riy and Barco both gave an affirmation to his orders and ran off. Stolt turned back to the rest of his squad.

"Alright, help me try and open the door." He said. The rest of the Imperial Stormtroopers followed him over to the door, and grabbed on to something.

"Alright, on three. One; Two; Three!" Stolt counted down, and pulled up with all his strength. The door didn't move.

"Alright, forget it. There's got to be another way in there. Look around for a control panel, or override switch, or something."

"Major, we could try and blast it." One of the troopers suggested.

"And risk killing the Admiral? Keep looking." He ordered, and looked back at the door. "Kriff!"

* * *

When the blast door slammed shut and sealed, Blice pulled out a hand blaster, and pointed it at the Admiral. Parck also scrambled for his blaster, but was a second late.

"I wouldn't try that, Commander." Blice said grinning.

Parck looked over at the Admiral, who nodded at him.

"Put down the weapon,Commander. I'm sure Dr. Blice just wants a civil word with us." Thrawn told him. Parck obediently, yet reluctantly, dropped his blaster, and kicked it towards Blice.

"Good. Now you too, Admiral."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"I carry no weapons." He told him. Blice didn't know whether or not to believe him; in the end, he chose to.

"Good. Now, you'll find your troops are separated from you, I've shut off your ships communications, and there's no way out. I will open communications long enough for you to demand your ship cease their firing, and prepare to be boarded."

"And to what end will my surrender serve?" Thrawn calmly asked his captor.

Blice laughed, which ended up in a coughing fit.

"You'll know soon enough, Admiral."

* * *

Jakon swung low over the southern tip of Station Alpha's comm station, when suddenly everything went black. He had no radio, no lights, and no weapon control. Surface controls were sluggish, and he could feel the cold vacuum of space seeping between his weakened life support.

"What in the moons of Rishi- Grays, this is Gray Five, Leaking atmosphere. No control over TIE, returning to Admonitor." He radioed in, and waited for a response. All he got was Static.

"Admonitor, this is Gray Five, do you copy?" More static. "What is going on here?" He said to himself. He pulled up on the control stick, to feel his TIE slowly climb up over the comm station satellite antenna. The TIE barely made it in time. He pulled a hard right, and pushed the nose down, hoping some speed would relieve control issues. His TIE banked right, and nosed down, but that only caused more atmosphere to leak into his TIE.

"C'mon, let's go!" He urged. The TIE gave one last sputter, than died. Alone. In the Vacuum of space. Venting atmosphere. Then he saw them: Twenty, maybe thirty alien vessels dropping out of hyperspace, and firing lasers at the stranded TIE's.

* * *

"Sir, there seems to be trouble with one of the TIE's, no make that three, fou- Sir, all TIE's dead in the sky!"

The lieutenant's shaky voice echoed across the command bridge of the Admonitor. Dagon Niriz, captain of the Star Destroyer, peered over outside of the giant viewing ports.

"Those men are professional pilots, Lt. I'm sure there fine." He said, not giving the current situation 100% of his attention.

"Ensign, any report from the Admiral?" He asked a young ensign. The kid was probably in his early twenty's'.

"No sir, no contact as of yet."

"Very good. Let me know as soon as they do."

"Sir, they don't look fine." The Lt. told him.

"Lt., I am currently busy. If you have a concern, contact Gray Leader, and ask him."

"Sir, I tried. All radio contact is cut off."

Niriz looked over at the Lt.

"Has he Squawked radio failure?" Niriz asked the man.

"No sir,"

Niriz thought for a while. There was no reason why they shouldn't squawk, unless...

"Lt., get me a sensor read out on those fighters." Niriz asked someone in one of the crew pits.

"Yes sir!"

A few minutes later, Niriz had his answer: All systems on standby, locked out from the pilots control. If they weren't fished out of space soon, they would die of exposure.

"Activate the tractor beam- Bring them in, one at a time."

The Beam operator gave a "Yes Sir!" And Niriz could see the man get the beam ready. He peered outside the view port back at the fighters, just in time to see the alien fleet drop out of hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters in it. I do own Riy and Barco.

* * *

Blice's comm pinged, letting him know he had a call.

"You here yet, Dish'i'ral?" He spat out.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace, Doctor. The Imperial fighters have been taken care of, as promised. When will I have my payment?"

Blice smiled at Thrawn.

"As soon as all the Imperials are dead, send your shuttle to the station."

"Acknowledged." The comm went silent.

"Do you understand now, Admiral?" Blice mocked. Thrawn coldly stared at him.

"My purpose of your capture, Admiral, is simple. I needed your ship to move my, _research_. I could have done with anything with a hyperdrive, of course, but an Imperial Star Destroyer will do nicely. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must direct the completion of the destruction of your men and the capture of your ship." Blice said, then, still keeping his weapon aimed at them, moved over to an intercom panel. He never made it. With a move of Thrawns' hand, the alien at his side sprang into action. It leapt over to the wall, bounced off of it and landed between Blice and the intercom. Blice muttered a broken off curse, and then the alien was on him, grabbing his bottom jaw and forehead, then jumped around 90 degrees, snapping Blice's neck and sending him crashing to the ground with a thud. Parck stared in silence at the dead body, then the alien, now standing by the Grand Admirals side, in what he assumed a combat stance.

"Admiral?" He asked. Thrawn gave him a tight smile.

"Commander, not many are privileged enough to see the Nogri in action. Count yourself lucky. Now then, to examine Dr. Blice's 'research'.

Parck looked from the Admiral, over to the crate standing in the room.

Thrawn walked over to the crate. "Our good Dr. Mar Blice arranged for us to be killed. Whatever is in this crate, he considered it valuable enough to risk crossing the Empire for."

"And the alien force?"

"They will soon be destroyed, along with all of Alpha's personnel."

"You knew of the attack?" Parck asked him, glancing at the alien at Thrawns' side. "That's why you had the alien brought to the _Admonitor_?" He half-asked, half-stated.

"I anticipated the attack, Commander. The relatively low amount of chatter from the station, along with the Dr.'s anti-imperial stance made it quite easy." Thrawn said, making Parck wonder if he, too, should have 'anticipated' the treachery.

"And that's why you arranged for the inspection of the station?" Parck asked, once again probing the Admiral.

"Correct, Commander. Soon our Stormtrooper force will break through the blast doors, and we can be transported to the _Admonitor_ for lightspeed."

"After defeating this alien force." Parck clarified.

"Correct again. Whoever Blice paid to attack us knows nothing of Imperial efficiency."

Parck smiled at his superior's pride. "Yes, sir." He paused. "Do you know what's in the crate?"

Thrawn put his hand on the crate.

"The answer to our questions."

* * *

"We're in the control room now, Major." Riy commed to his commander. "Looking for the override switch now."

"Good, find it and get this door open, then make your way back. Stolt out."

Riy looked over at Barco. "Any luck?"

"There's more switches here then flees on a Bothan." Barco told him. "I don't even know where to look."

Riy turned over to him.

"Bothan?" He asked.

"Forget it." Barco told him, and made a mental note not to made Core-World references around Riy.

He scoured a control panel. "Found it!" He shouted, and then flipped the switch. "Aw, Shasa." He swore.

"What?" Riy said, moving over to him.

"All commands require a grade three encrypt code."

"Shasa's right... It'll take hours to decrypt. Plan B?"

"What if we shut down all power, and then bring it back? In theory, everything will return to defaults, and the door will open." Barco suggested.

"In theory. Or, it might not come on at all. Or, it might lock all doors. Anyways, who's to say it will return to default power setting? Why not return to where it was before the shut down?" Riy countered.

"Most research stations are built with an emergency protocol, right? In case of some contaminate." Riy started.

"Sure, they open the doors alright, but then they drain the air out of the station." Barco reminded him.

"Before pumping in fresh air. We could make it with our helmets."

"Helmets that the Admiral and Captain don't have. There our priority, remember?"

Barco paused. "Which brings us back to shutting everything off."

Riy exhaled. "Do it."

Barco shut off the power, and the lights went off. The temperature began to fall.

"Alright, that's long enough. Flip her back on, and pray she works."

Barco flipped the switch. The lights flickered on, and then shut off. Then, abruptly came back on.

"Got it!" Barco yelled in his helmet. "Call the Major and tell him the good news!" He shouted. Riy tapped his helmet, telling Barco he was already on it. Then the blaster bolt hit the wall beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any characters in it. I do own Upsen Jakon, Riy, Barco, and Maj. Stolt.

Authors note: Okay, so this one is a little late. I've been busy, though, but hope to turn chapter six out sometime this week, but maybe not. As always, thanks for all the reviews and support! Enjoy!

* * *

Niriz clinched his jaw tightly as the alien fighters strafed the command bridge.

"Any report from the Admiral's party?" He asked in between the firing of the Destroyers weapons.

"No sir, nothing yet. With their jammers though, we wouldn't know."

"And what about the TIE's? Have you discovered why they aren't responding?"

"We assume the same thing jamming our communications is jamming their flight systems, sir."

Niriz nodded, than turned back to the Lt. standing over the ships sensor computer.

"How many variants of ships do they possess, Lt.?"

The Lt. turned to his computer, mentally counting the ships.

"This battle, please, Lt." Niriz ordered, walking over to the port crew pit.

"Uh, three kinds sir. Fifteen of them are light fighters; ten are the bombers, and two others."

"What others?"

"Unknown. There is not enough data for the computer."

"Fine. Weapons, target the two larger ships. Tractor beams, hold them in place. Shields, how are we holding?" Niriz said, and listened to the responses from his crew as he paced back to the view port. He smiled in satisfaction as the two ships exploded, and communications opened up.

* * *

The TIE fighter tumbled over again, relying on pure inertia to continue its movement through space. Jakon ran ideas through his head. Nothing was coming to mind. The alien fleet surrounded the Admonitor, running strafing runs over its bow and command bridge. For now, the shields were holding, but Jakon didn't know how long that'd last.

"C'mon, C'mon..." He urged, trying the TIE start up procedures once more, hoping maybe... And with a jolt, the TIE came to life.

"Bingo!" He shouted, bringing both thrusters and weapons online.

"Gray Squadron, this is Gray Leader, report."

Jakon smiled. Gray Squadron was back. That alien force had no idea what they were in for... Jakon swung his TIE around to face the attackers.

"TIE's: From up around me. Engage enemy fighters, and pull those bombers attention away from the _Admonitor_."

"Roger Gray Leader; Forming up." Jakon reported, and followed the rest of the TIE's into action.

"Gray Squadron: This is the _Admonitor_. Request you send a wing to escort landing party back to hanger bay, than dock yourselves. Repeat: Do not engage enemy, escort party to bay, and prepare for lightspeed."

"Sir, with all due respect-" Gray leader began.

"With all due respect, do as your ordered, pilot."

Jakon could feel the regret in Gray Leaders voice.

"Roger that, _Admonitor._ Landing maneuvers in 20 standard minuets. Over." He reported, than keyed for the in-squadron mike. "You heard him, let's escort the Admiral back, and get out of here."

Reluctantly, Jakon turned his TIE away from the slowly ending action and towards the Research Station.

"Gray's Three, Five, Six, watch enemy fighters. Engage them if they get to close."

"Roger leader." Jakon responded.

"All other wings-follow me in."

* * *

Riy dropped to one knee, swinging his E-11 to ready position, scanning the outside corridor with his vision enhancing visor.

"Riy! Watch it!" Barco yelled, firing his Blastech. Riy craned his neck to see what Barco was firing at. When he couldn't, he crouched low, and crawled over the facility's floor to Barco.

"What is it?" Riy whispered to his squad mate.

"I don't know," Barco told him, keeping his eyes on the now empty corridor. "They was a shot from there, I returned fire. Now they're gone."

Riy nodded, his eyes scanning the area. "Report in to the Major. Warn him about who ever shot at us, then tell him we're heading his way."

"Roger." Barco told him, then, making sure to keep his head low, radioed in.

"Major, Barco here."

* * *

The heavy blast doors opened, and Stolt and his squad rushed into the room, only to stop dead in their tracks at the view of Blice lying dead on the floor. Stolt spoke first.

"Sir?" Is all he could manage. Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, major?"

Stolt re-managed his composure.

"Major Stolt reporting, sir."

"Any problems major?" Parck asked him.

"No sir." He reported, a moment too soon. Barco's voice came up on his radio.

"Major, Barco here. You have the Admiral?"

Stolt nodded, turning from the Admiral, and removed his radio. "Smart thinking with the shut off, kid."

"Thank you, sir. After we got the power back on, someone shot at us, sir."

"Oh?" The major said, suddenly becoming interested. "Who?"

"Don't know. I got a shot at them, but their gone now. We think their coming your way."

"Where are you now?"

"Sector three. On our way down to you."

"Good. Keep your eyes open. Stolt out." Stolt put his radio back, and turned back to Thrawn.

"Admiral? If you're ready, we can head back."

"What news did your men bring, major?" Thrawn asked him.

"They think that there's a couple people taking pot-shots. Should be no problem, sir."

Thrawn nodded.

"Good. Major, if you could assign a few men to handle the crate?"

Stolt motion for his men to comply, then ordered a defensive position around the crate and the Admiral.

"To the hanger bay, sir?" Stolt asked.

"First, contact the _Admonitor_. See how our alien attackers are faring against Imperial naval tactics."

* * *

Niriz watched the red and green lasers light up the sky, launching towards both his ship and the dissipating attackers fleet.

"Captain, the Admiral for you, sir."

Niriz tore his eyes from the battle, and walked over to the central comm station.

"Admiral? Niriz here."

"How are you faring, Captain?"

Niriz stole a glance back out the view screen.

"Quite well, sir. The remainder of the enemy ships are readying for the jump as we speak."

"Good. Let them. We'll be returning soon. Thrawn out."

Niriz nodded at the comm officer, who shut off the channel.

"Order the TIE's back into the hanger. Let the remainder of the enemy ships retreat, and prepare to meet commander Parck and the Admiral."

"Yes sir."

Niriz watched as his orders were carried out, and then resumed staring out of the view screen as the alien fleet disappeared from his sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any characters in it. I do own Jakon, Barco, Riy and Maj Stolt.

Authors Note: So recently I found out that I'm suffering from a disease called "Chronic Lack of Inspiration," and have symptoms of "Writers Block", too. That's why it took me so long to write this, and why it might be a while for the next chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews, and tell me what you think of it!

* * *

Jakon swung his TIE around in a tight turn, to form up around the Lambda shuttle in front of him. He readjusted his speed, and watched as the rest of his wing did the same. He took one last look at the enemy fleet before they jumped.

"Gray Five here-anyone recognize those alien ships?" He asked.

"Gray Five, this is Gray Six. I don't recognize them, but they look core."

"Grays, keep the chatter down, okay?" Gray Leader interrupted. Jakon blushed. _Always a rookie…_ He imagined Gray Leader thinking, and shook the thought out of his head.

"500 meters and closing. Let the Lambda go in first, then follow in. Report at sqaudroom 4 in 45 for debriefing." Gray Leader ordered.

"Roger leader." Jakon said, and slowly pulled his TIE up as the shields on the Destroyers hanger bay deactivated, and the Lambda entered in slowly.

* * *

The turbolift door opened up to the command bridge to face a flurry of activity. Niriz turned to face Thrawn as he, Parck and the alien walked towards him.

"Admiral,"

"Captain, Report."

"All stations report go, sir. Minimal casualties. Ship reports ready to exit system when ready."

"Good. Captain, order turbolaser batteries to open fire on the station."

"Fire on it Admiral? There are still people on that station."

Thrawn turned slowly to face the captain.

"Captain. Order turbolaser batteries to open fire on the station."

The blood rushed to Niriz's face. "Yes sir."

Thrawn's eyes remained locked on him.

"Commander Parck: If you could have the crate moved to my personal office and join me in one standard hour." He ordered as Parck checked his chrono. "That is all." Thrawn finally let his eyes leave Niriz as he walked back to the turbolift, followed by the gray alien. Niriz let out a breath.

"Never question the Admiral, Niriz. No matter what." Parck advised him before leaving the bridge. Niriz twitched uncomfortably as he felt the eyes of the bridge on him.

"Lasers: Open fire on the station. Helm, bring us to a safe distance." Niriz ordered. The ship's massive engines vibrated as the Destroyer moved, and the green glare of the lasers lit up the sky. The station exploded in a white light, debris floated around in the spot where it sat.

* * *

Parck checked his chrono. He still had a few minutes before seeing the Admiral, and he was famished. He stopped by the now-empty officers mess for a bite. There wasn't much left, but chef promised him more was coming for the next off-shift. Parck thanked the man, and sat down. The chairs were painfully hard, and his neck ached. He wanted a shower and a shave, than a long rest, with no gray aliens, no Mar Blice, and no blaster pointed at him. His checked his chrono again, and sighed. He debated on grabbing something for the walk to the Admirals office, and decided against it. Two turbo lifts later, Parck buzzed the comm on Thrawn's office door.

"Enter."

The door slid open in front of Parck, and he walked in. He half-expected it to be filled with the art of some alien species or person, like it usually is, but instead, was empty. Except for the crate from the station, which sat in the middle of the room.

"Admiral? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Commander. Thank you."

Parck nodded.

"Commander, how many people know about the existence of this box?"

Parck furrowed his brow. "Sir?"

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "Besides the Stormtroopers, and the bridge crew, of course."

Parck shrugged. "I don't know sir. Not many. Why?"

Thrawn looked away from him.

"Thank you, Commander. Order the _Admonitor _out of the system, and order the crew to stand down from battle stations."

Parck straightened up. "Yes, sir. What is our destination, sir?"

"Nirauan. I have unfinished business there."

Parck nodded, and walked out.

"Commander?" Thrawn said as Parck was at the door.

"Extend my compliments to Captain Niriz for the battle."

Parck nodded again, and left Thrawn and the box from Alpha alone.

Parck took the turbolift to the bridge, where he relayed Thrawn's orders. There was a collective sigh of relief on the bridge as crew members trickled out and the ship lurched into hyperspace.

"Captain Niriz, the Admiral compliments you for your actions in the battle." Parck said as he clasped his hands behind him, staring into the blue-white vortex of hyperspace. Niriz winced.

"I know I shouldn't have said that thing about the station… I just,"

"The Admiral has reasons for everything. Whether or not he decides to share those reasons is another matter."

"I know."

Parck turned and headed to the turbolift for a meal, than some rest before he was to relieve Niriz on the bridge.

* * *

Barco slumped down in his chair, and looked around him. The rest of Aurek-Three were here, along with what he assumed was the bridge crew. He smelled the food in front of him, cracked his knuckles, and dug in. It was nasty. Imperial regulations required that enough calories must be supplied in the three meals each crewmen was allotted to survive, but Barco assumed they also required all food must be nasty tasting, too, so crewmen only ate their allotted amount. He ate everything on his plate, and looked over at Riy. Riy shook his head at him.

"This is mine. Go find someone else to scavange."

Barco put a hand on Riy's shoulder.

"Would I ever take your food?"

Riy's red eyes looked over at his squad mate.

"Barco, I'm serious…"

"Alright Barco, let the kid eat." Stolt said, handing his tray over to Barco.

"Thanks, Major!" Barco said, devouring the food on the tray. Stolt smiled and shook his head when the mess doors opened, and Commander Parck walked in, and over to the Officers side.

"Commander? A word, if I may." Stolt said, jumping out of his chair and walking over with Parck. Barco looked up from his food, and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you think that's about?" He asked.

"Get back to you food." Riy told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters in it.

Authors Note: Sorry for the late chapter... Hopefully quality will make up for quantity, though. Happy Thanksgiving, and enjoy!

* * *

Parck sat down, and motioned Maj. Stolt to do the same.

"How can I help you, Major?" He asked.

"Sir, with all due respect, what happened at the station? After we were separated, that is."

Parck leaned back and sighed. He figured that was what Stolt wanted.

"What do you mean?"

Stolt swallowed. "The door closed, you and the Admiral were alone in the room with Dr. Blice, who, I assume, had a blaster. When we got the door open, he was dead, his blaster at his side, and yours nowhere in sight. What happened?"

Parck silently swore. _I forgot my kriffing balster!_

"I feel that I deserve an answer, sir. Regarding the circumstances."

"Circumstances?" Parck asked, stabbing whatever it was on his plate with a fork.

"The box we took with us, sir. What was in it?"

Parck shrugged. "I don't know. Why?" He asked. Stolt blinked twice before answering.

"We failed, sir. Dr. Blice had you right where he wanted you. What ever happened in there that saved you and the Admiral, it wasn't us. All we did was carry out a box. But all the Admiral was worried about was that box. Not our failure. Not his almost being killed. A box. So I ask you, sir, what was in the box?"

Parck stared at the Major. He knew it was wrong for a stormtrooper, even a major, to question a superior. Parck was the third most important person on the Destroyer, and Stolt was acting like this was one of his unit de-briefs. But Parck didn't blame him. He couldn't.

"Major, return to your duties. When the Admiral decides to let you know what was in the box we recovered from Alpha, he will let you know."

Stolt stood up, saluted the commander, and walked out of the mess room. Parck looked down at his plate, and realized he had lost his appetite.

* * *

"I came in low around the station, made visual with the command center, and then tried to pull up. That's when my instruments shut cut off, followed by my controls." Alrik Roan, Gray Three, said.

"And then enemy fleet dropped out?" Gray Leader, a captain named Mel Walsh asked.

"Yes sir. It was a minute, minute half before hand."

Walsh nodded, the turned to the holo-display map.

"And you regained power after the jammers were destroyed?"

"Yes sir. Within seconds."

Walsh nodded again, than pointed to Jakon.

"Same as Roan and Borsk. Lost power, fleet dropped out, and only regained it after those jammers were taken out."

Walsh pointed towards the display, which switched over from the battle to one of the enemy ships.

"Intelligence has nothing on the jammers. They don't know where the jammers are located, or if the ships have any other purpose besides the jamming. We do know that they jam all communications, and TIE controls. Whether or not that's design or accident, they have no idea."

"Do they know if it's something new that Esva's thought up of?"

"They have no idea. They like to think that Alpha is too close to the Empire proper to venture to, but with Esva who knows." He stared at his sqaudron for a bit before continuing. "We do know Esva's tactics though. And in my opinion, this wasn't him. Too rushed. Too sloppy. Not enough respect for Imperial weapons. Intelligence has no idea who else it could be, though."

"What about the Rebels?" Borsk-call sign Gray Two- asked. "The've been causing trouble more and more lately. Has intel looked at them?"

Walsh looked over at the Chiss pilot. "After the beating we gave them at Hoth, we'd like to think not. But who knows. Station Alpha isn't exactly a high-priority target for rebels."

"But it was for us." Jakon said. Walsh shrugged.

"We have our mission. We do it." He shut off the holo-display, and motioned to the door.

"Have a bite to eat, catch some winks, and be back at 2200 tommarow for sim duty. Questions?"

The men of Gray filed out of the briefing room, and headed for one of the stern mess halls.

* * *

The planet Nirauan filled the Star Destroyers view ports, giving a yellow-brown glow in the command bridge. Commander Parck nodded to the comm officer, who opened a channel to the planet below.

"Hand of Thrawn; this is the ISD _Admonitor._ Do you read?" Niriz said.

"_Admonitor;_ we read you. This is Commander Kres'ten'tarthi. Was your trip successful, Captain Niriz?"

Niriz turned to face the turbolift as Admiral Thrawn entered the bridge.

"I believe so, Commander." He said, and nodded to Thrawn as he approached the comm station.

"Kres'ten'tarthi, this is Thrawn."

"Go ahead, Admiral."

"I and a few others are traveling down to the planet. If you could please prepare the main computer system, we should be down in 35 standard."

"Yes sir. Kres'ten'tarthi out."

Niriz turned to face his superior.

"Which others will be traveling with you, sir?"

Thrawn closed his eyes a moment, as if to ponder the question.

"The Noghri Ovruk and you Captain, of course."

Niriz nodded at the Admirals answer, smiling to himself.

"Yes Admiral." He turned to the intercom, and casually flipped it on.

"Commander Parck to the Bridge, please."

Thrawn turned his back to Niriz, and walked towards the turbo lift.

"Captain, if you could arrange for an armed guard on my command room. I don't want anything entering while we're on the planet surface."

"Yes Admiral."

Niriz nodded to the comm officer, who relayed Thrawns' orders.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any characters in it.

* * *

The Lambda shuttle entered the planetary atmosphere, and was met immedietly by two TIE fighters, and escorted to an under construction landing pad and hanger bay.

"Lambda shuttle; Land on pad three. Commander Kres'ten'thari will meet you there. TIE out."

The white Lambda swung around, raised its wings to landing position, and slowly descended towards the glowing lights on the landing pad. Several workers stood by idly, watching the shuttle set down and the entourage exit the gleaming shuttle.

Kres'ten'thari, flanked by two Stormtroopers, approached the shuttle. Hydraulics hissed as the boarding ramp opened, and the Noghri Ovruk walked out cautiously. Niriz and Thrawn followed him into the Nirauan sunlight.

"Admiral, Captain." Kres'ten'thari greeted. He didn't even seem to notice the gray Nohgri at Thrawns side, eyes slowly shifting towards the workers.

"The computer is patched into both Imperial and the Hand records, sir. All awaiting your order."

"Very good, commander. If you would join me and Captain Niriz, we may get some much needed answers."

"Yes Admiral. Sir, when you have a moment, the Emperor Palpatine has requested you contact him via holo-terminal, sir."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Did he tell you why he contacted Nirauan, and not the _Admonitor_?"

"He did not, Admiral."

Thrawn nodded.

"Commander, if you could show Captain Niriz to the computer room, and help him with the operation, I shall contact the Emperor."

"Yes, Admiral."

"Captain, if you could search this name and everything connected to it." Thrawn said, handing Niriz a datachip.

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you. I shall join you shortly."

Thrawn walked off in the opposite direction of Niriz and Kres'ten'thari, who led Niriz into the massive fortress towards the computer room.

* * *

The computer room was large. Its walls were completely bare, a grayish white color. In the center of the room was a chair, not unlike the command chair of a Star Destroyer. The computer itself was missing; Stent explained to Niriz that it was too large to fit into the room. Instead, it was built into the walls surrounding it and the additional rooms.

"The computer projects all information on one of the walls," Stent explained, motioning to the bare wall. "You can either verbally enter your information, or enter it manually through normal ways."

Niriz nodded, and rubbed his fingers around the datachip Thrawn gave him. _This had better contain some answers,_ Niriz hoped. He nodded to Stent, and pushed the chip into the computers console. He took a step back, and sat down in the command chair. _Definitely a Destroyer command chair,_ he thought as he shifted, looking for some kind of padding. Nothing was there.

_"Accessing…"_ The wall opposite of the command chair flashed white as it connected with the computer.

"_Verify Identification-"_The screen read.

Stent took a step forward, motioning Niriz to stay quiet.

_"_Empire of the Hand verification code 0091Aurek."

The computer went silent. Niriz looked over at Stent, whose eyes were glued on the screen.

_"Verification accepted. Welcome, Commander Kres'ten'thari."_

Stent motioned for Niriz, who turned to face the wall, er, screen.

"Computer, Analyze name on that datachip. Give me all the information we have on him."

The screen flashed again.

"_Processing… Researching Chiss files… Researching Imperial files… Researching Hand files… Accessing…"_

Niriz tapped his fingers on the chairs arms. He looked over at Stent and sighed.

"How long does this take?"

Stent raised an eyebrow. "Sir, the computer is accessing files from the Chiss, the Empire, and the Hand. It may take a while."

Niriz cursed Chiss matter-of-fact, and turned his eyes back to the computer screen-wall.

_"Accessing… Accessing… Researching… Accessing…"_

Niriz felt his pocket for something to read, even if it was just an After Action Report. No luck.

_"Researching… Finished. All files found."_

"Finally," Niriz muttered, checking his chrono.

_"Name: Dish'i'ral. Species: Chiss. Occupation: Unknown." _Words flashed above the picture of a young man, early twenty's, Niriz figured. His blue skin was light, far lighter than the Admirals. His eyes were a stark contrast; they were a deep, blood red. Well, human blood, anyways.

_"Born: _ _Csilla. Age: Unknown."_

"Not a whole lot of information on the guy, is there?" Niriz observed. Stent shrugged.

"Much of the information from the Chiss records comes in incomplete, due to the transfer of files from the Chiss to the Hand."

"The Chiss just gave us the access to their computers?"

Stent's face flushed.

"No sir. Several Chiss officers gave Thrawn their access codes after transferring to the Hand. But that is unknown by the Ascendancy."

Niriz wondered if Stent was one of the Chiss to give Thrawn his codes, but decided against asking. The Chiss officer already had enough to hate Niriz for; his species being high on the list.

The computer continued its list.

"_Member of Chiss Expansionary Force 1338.42-1342.611."_

"What do those numbers mean?" Niriz asked the Chiss officer.

"They are dates, Captain. He served for roughly four years."

"Roughly?"

"Your time measurements are slightly different than Chiss."

Niriz nodded in understanding. He knew it was one of the smarter things the Emperor did when he forced all Imperial subjects to return to the Galactic Standard calendar.

"_Court-martialed and exiled on 1342.650. Thought to have escaped exile and is currently at large." _The computer read. "_Cease data transfer. Do you have another inquiry?" _

Niriz shook his head no, and Stent shut the computer down.

"Where did you come across this name?" Stent asked as they walked out of the computer room and towards the Hands holo-room.

"The Admiral came across it while exploring Alpha, I imagine. I was on the bridge at the time."

Stent nodded.

"Why?" Niriz asked as they approached the room.

Stent stopped walking, and turned to look Niriz in the eye.

"He didn't take anything else from the station, did he Captain?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any characters from it.

Authors Note: So originally I was going to switch around my POV from Parck to Niriz, etc. but that got confusing, so I figured I would stick with Niriz. He's such an unused and yet interesting character, I thought I would stick with his POV. Sorry for any confusion it caused. As always, thanks for the reviews. It lets me know I haven't completely ruined what should be a pretty good story. Enjoy!

* * *

Almost the moment Stent asked, the door to the holo-room opened, and Thrawn stepped out.

"Ah, Captain. What news do you bring regarding that name?" Thrawn asked, unusually cheerful for having just had a conversation with the Emperor.

"Unfortunately little, Sir." Niriz reported, deciding against answering, or commenting on in any way, Stents question. "We know he is Chiss, and was court martialed and exiled before his escaping." Niriz half expected Thrawn to comment in some way regarding the court-martial and exile, considering his own experience with Chiss discipline. The Admiral, however, was characteristically silent in his personal affairs.

"Exiled? Why?" Thrawn asked.

"There is no record of that. There is also no record of his escape, or what he does now, although based on our personal experience of him, I would guess mercenary or pirate isn't far."

"Agreed, Captain. The only question is why was he working with Dr. Blice?"

Niriz nodded. He had several questions on his mind, with Blice and the Chiss fairly low on his list.

"Has the Emperor given us new orders, sir?"

Thrawn motioned for Niriz to follow him as he started walking.

"Quite the opposite, actually. If you could prepare the shuttle for transport back to the _Admonitor,_ Captain. I believe that Commander Kres'ten'thari would like a word with me."

"Yes Admiral," Stent said. Niriz nodded, and began to walk off in the direction of the hanger. He had a rough idea of what Stent wanted with the Admiral, and he didn't admire his position. On the other hand, he didn't admire his own position. Whatever was going down, Niriz knew he wasn't going to like it.

Thrawn wasn't long with Stent, and soon the shuttle and its TIE fighter escort were leaving the planetary atmosphere, and traveling for the Star Destroyer.

"Sir? You said you would inform me of our new orders." Niriz half lied. Okay, he full lied, and prayed that Thrawn wouldn't catch it.

"Did I, Captain? As I recall, I informed you specifically that we had no new orders. We are to explore and map the Unknown Regions, and spread Imperial influence."

"Yes, sir. But the holo-call from the Emperor?"

"Was personal, Captain. At least for the moment."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, sir."

Thrawn smiled at Niriz, a genuine smile.

"The Emperor contacted me regarding the box I recovered from our raid on Alpha. Thus, it was personal. However, it may soon regard you, and many other of my officers."

"Us, sir?"

"Perhaps, Captain. But, for the moment, don't worry. The Emperor isn't changing our orders." Niriz let out a small sigh of relief.

"Yes sir."

"Once we reach the bridge_, _order the _Admonitor_ out of the system."

"Any specific destination, sir?"

Thrawn closed his eyes, and laid his head back on the rest.

"No Captain. Just somewhere far from here."

Niriz gulped hard. Whatever Thrawn was running from had to be bad. Very bad.

"Yes sir."

"Then meet me, and Commander Parck, in my command room."

* * *

No one on the bridge batted an eye when Niriz ordered a course plotted to a tiny region of space outside of any star system. The crew had absolute trust in their Captain, and, more importantly, their Admiral. Niriz left the bridge in command of the deck officer, and ordered the turbo-lift down to the belly of the Destroyer, where Thrawn's command room was located. He walked down the busy hallways, taking time to nod to every crewman who saluted him as he past. He wasn't really worried about improving moral, or his public image. He was simply trying to delay getting to Thrawn's command room. Because no matter what the Grand Admiral had to say, Niriz knew it wasn't going to be good. When he got to the door, he announced himself.

"Captain Niriz, to see Grand Admiral Thrawn."

The door slid open, and Niriz noticed the Nohgri alien stood motionless by the entrance. Niriz gave it a quick glance, and continued in to see Parck and Thrawn sitting around the box recovered from Alpha.

"Admiral, Commander."

"Ah, Captain. Please, join us."

Niriz nodded, and pulled out a chair and moved it to face the box. Thrawn motioned towards it, and Parck activated a holo-display sitting on top of the box.

"Thoughts Captain, Commander?"

Niriz shrugged, and looked towards Parck. Parck was the one who originally discovered Thrawn, and the two of them seemed to share some sort of bond together. Usually, it was Parck that first learned of Thrawn's plans, despite the rank difference. While it used to annoy Niriz, he was slowly growing used the fact that Parck, no matter the rank, held more esteem in his superior's eyes. And Niriz was fine with it. Voss Parck was a great officer, and Niriz knew he was lucky to have him as commander for the _Admonitor_.

"No guesses gentlemen?" Thrawn asked, almost playfully. Niriz never liked art, but since being attached to the Grand Admirals force, he began to _detest_ it. No matter how much success the Admiral pulled from studying it.

"Something from Alpha, sir?" Parck asked.

"Something regarding Alpha, perhaps." Niriz found himself guessing. Thrawn smiled at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

Niriz gulped. "Not from the station itself, but something that is somehow connected with the station." He eyed the box. "Or is that what is in the crate?"

"You are partially correct, Captain. It is somewhat connected with Station Alpha, but it is not inside the box."

Niriz eyed the item again. It was small- small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. It was circular shaped, and stamped on both sides. Something written in basic, and some design that Niriz didn't recognize. It looked almost like-

"It's a family crest." Parck said, as it dawned on him, too. Thrawn smiled again.

"Very good, Commander. It is a family crest."

"Whose?"

"An inhabitant of the planet Iego. Very little is known of him, except he is one of the more dangerous people in the galaxy."

"Was he working with Blice?" Parck asked him. Thrawn shook his head slowly.

"He works for the Emperor Palpatine."

The air was sucked out of the room.

"Why-"

"Why do I have his family crest on top of the crate from Station Alpha? Because like Captain Niriz said, he is indirectly related to the station."

"How?" Niriz asked. He knew he should have added a "sir" to the end, but Thrawn didn't seem to notice.

"He has been sent to collect this crate, and return it to Palpatine."

"But why are we not going to rendezvous with him?" Niriz asked, remembering Thrawns order to set course anywhere away from Nirauan.

"Because Captain, I am not going to give the crate to the Emperor. And because of this, he will try to kill me."

"_What?"_ Niriz hissed. "That's treason, Admiral!"

Thrawn stared at him coldly. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Noghri take a step closer.

"No Captain. It is loyalty. The contents of this crate are too much for even the Emperor to handle. It will destroy him, and the Empire."

Parck stared at Niriz.

"He's right Dagon. Listen to him."

Niriz straitened himself out, and slowly exhaled.

"My allegiance is to the Empire. And to my Admiral, sir."

Thrawn nodded. "I will not betray your trust in me. We will save the Empire."

"But save it from what?" Niriz asked.

"Itself."

Parck shut off the holo-display.

"Sir, what is in the crate? We need to what is so important."

"Of course you do, Commander. I should never have kept it secret from you for so long, but I had to ensure you would choose loyalty to the Empire first and foremost. The content is simple.

"It is the life essence of the Dark Jedi Revan."

* * *

Authors Note: So, for those of you who have not played Bioware's "Knights of the Old Republic", you should probably find out who Revan is for this to be as an interesting twist as I hoped it would be.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, or any characters in it.

Authors Note: I little shorter chapter, but I hope since its close to when I published the last one, it will make up for it. Thanks for the Reviews, and enjoy!

* * *

"_What?"_ Niriz shouted, jumping to his feet. Parck seemed to be stunned silent. His jaw was slightly agape, eyes wide in horror.

"A Jedi? On my ship?"

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"No Captain, a Jedi on _my_ ship. If I remember correctly, the _Admonitor_ is my flagship, and obeys my orders."

Niriz snapped into attention. "Of course sir, I just-"

"Understood Captain. Commander, your thoughts?"

Parck was just regaining his composure as Thrawn asked him.

"I trust you know what you're doing, Admiral. That's all I need."

"Thank you Commander. What about you, Captain? Do you also trust me?"

Niriz trusted him alright. That was easy. He had seen Thrawn's tactical genius too many times not to trust him. But this, this was almost too much.

Almost.

"Of course, sir. Completely."

Thrawn nodded at him, and Niriz breathed easy.

"Trust me Captain; your fears of the Jedi are unfounded. In my personal experience, they die just as easy as anybody else. Besides, this certain Jedi has a slight disadvantage."

"And that would be?"

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "He is locked inside a box, Captain."

There was an awkward silence as all three men stared at the crate in front of them.

"Why does the Emperor want it?" Parck asked.

"The Emperor and Vader have been obsessive in killing any Jedi they find, Commander." Niriz pointed out.

"That is correct Captain, but not the reason. Palpatine wants to use Revan."

Niriz chose to ignore that Thrawn called him "Palpatine," and not "The Emperor."

"Use him for what, sir?" Parck asked.

"Something that will tear the Empire apart. And something that only we can stop."

"That's why you asked me how many people knew of the crates existence?" Parck asked, slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Exactly. The less people that know of its existence, the better. I wanted Palpatine to know of its recovery from me personally."

"If you planned on keeping it from the Emperor anyway, why did you tell him we had it?"

"Palpatine has certain ways of discovering information. Certain, unorthodox ways."

Parck nodded. Niriz could only imagine what kind of 'unorthodox ways' Thrawn was referring to, and whether or not Thrawn had experienced these ways personally.

"Yes sir."

Thrawn nodded to the door.

"Everything said in this room is confidential, gentlemen. The _Admonitor_ will go to radio silence immediately. The rest of the fleet has been ordered into defensive positions around key systems to thwart any activity from Esva. If the crew asks any questions, tell them nothing. They will be informed of our decision in due time. Until then, keep this course. I will soon have an alternative course that we will switch to. That is all."

Niriz and Parck exchanged glances, and slowly stood up, and walked out of the room. Niriz glanced over in the corner, but couldn't see the Nohgri. He wondered where it went. As the door behind them closed, Parck pulled him aside.

"Captain, a word?"

Niriz glanced around the hall way. When he didn't notice any lingering crewman, he nodded to Parck.

"Yes Commander?"

"How long can we keep this from the crewman? How long should we?"

"I don't understand."

Parck chewed his lip, deep in thought.

"Permission to speak freely?"

"Of course."

"It was wrong for the Admiral to keep this from us. But he did it for security reasons. But we've just signed out souls away. We've betrayed the Emperor, and thus the Empire. He's sending an assassin to kill the Admiral and return this Jedi to him. Is it right that we keep all this from the crew? Don't they need to know?"

Niriz shrugged. He was a "Need to know" kind of officer, and he didn't think any of the crew needed to know.

"The crew's allegiance is to their commanding officer, who is Thrawn."

"Their allegiance is to the Empire! It's up to them to decide who the Empire is: Thrawn or Palpatine."

"Listen Voss, we are not traitors. We have not committed treason. None of us. Not you, not me, and certainly not the Admiral. Whatever he has planned, it is not leaving the Empire. You should know that more than me."

Parck straightened up.

"Yes sir."

Niriz nodded, and headed towards the bridge. As he walked towards the turbo-lift, he noticed that the crew on this deck weren't on duty, and wondered if Thrawn relieved them for the duration of their meeting. Niriz typed in the bridge to the turbo-lift, and slowly tried to regain some calm before entering the bridge. The turbo-lift door opened, and Niriz stepped out. It was crowded; too crowded. There were several high ranking officers, and what looked like two squads of Stormtroopers. As Niriz took a step towards the command chair, the _Admonitor_ dropped out of hyperspace, well before it should have. A Stormtrooper raised his E-11, and Niriz knew it was up. The crew knew about the treason. And he was as good as dead.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hmm... I don't own Lucas Arts, but Disney does... Who else is terrified and excited for Episode 7?

Authors Note: Don't you hate it when someone drops a cliff hanger, and the next chapter has nothing to do with it? Yeah...

* * *

Barco raised his E-11. He breathed in slowly, and let it go, equally slow. He pulled his finger back, careful not to jerk it. The trigger followed his finger, and Barco's hand's jerked back slightly with the recoil. The target in front of him dropped down to the cold floor, and he smiled slightly inside of his helmet. Beside him, Riy yawned.

"If it didn't take you 20 minutes to take a single shot, we could get out of here and enjoy some of our free time."

Barco frowed, the joy of his 'kill' gone as soon as his squad-mate opened his mouth.

"I didn't think you Chiss were too keen on free time. Aren't you all duty, all the time?" He asked as he sighted in for the next target.

"Nah, that's just the Admiral. The rest of us like it enough."

Barco smiled and fired again. When Riy first got to the _Admonitor_, Barco invited him drinking. His response was as clear to him as it was the day he said it:

"Why?"

Barco had never met anyone who needed a reason to go drinking. He just walked away, shaking his head. That had been a while ago, though, and Riy was coming along quite nicely. He was one of the few Chiss that Barco knew that both respected humans and enjoyed being with them. And that was enough for Barco.

"Alright, can we go now?" He asked again.

Barco swung his E-11 around, and fired from the hip, hitting two more targets. He dropped the blaster, rolled over on his shoulder, and snapped it up again, downing another target.

"Okay, we all know you can shoot. Now can we go?"

Barco glared through his helmet, and dropped his energy pack on the ground.

"Yeah, let me get washed up." Barco said as he removed his helmet.

"C'mon man, it takes you longer to take off your armor than it does to shoot!"

"Shut up and save me a seat."

"Whatever."

_On second thought, _Barco thought to himself, _why couldn't the Chiss have remained all duty, all the time?_

Despite Riy's admonishment, it didn't take long for Barco to clean up. He stripped the gleaming white armor, hung it up next to the rest, and stripped off his jumpsuit, and climbed into the cold shower. He let the cool water pour over his body, washing off any sweat from his workout. He rolled his shoulders, allowing the water to massage and dull the ache. He stepped out, dried off and put on his uniform. He hated wearing it; it was stiff, it smelt weird, and its color just didn't work with him. He opted against the hat, and began to walk out towards the cantina. At the last moment, he decided to grab his sidearm and bring it, since they didn't like him bringing in his E-11. It was only a moment or two before he was in the turbo-lift and heading down towards the cantina.

* * *

The simulator banked and rolled with Jakon's movements. The cockpit around him felt real, and the enemy's around him equally real.

"Alright Gray Five, there's another one of those fighter-bombers up ahead. Take 'em out."

Jakon could hear his commander's voice through his headset, and turned his eyes towards the display, scanning the blackness of space for his target.

"2 o'clock, three wings. Don't let them reach the Destroyer."

Jakon adjusted his eyes towards the enemy, and brought his TIE over when he saw them. There were three of them alright; the strange fighter-bombers that the _Admonitor _had encountered at Alpha. Between the pilots and the guys in Imperial Intelligence, a believable facsimile of the fighters had been created and programed with the tactics they were observed using. Gray Squadron had been in the flight sim's training against them for hours against them, with great results. Gray had experienced few casualties, and each time destroyed the attacking force. Jakon sized up the targets in his view finder in his helmet. He saw they were slightly out of range, and increased TIE power to compensate. They banked right, away for the _Admonitor_, and seemed to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. Jakon pushed his engines as hard as they would go, but the fighters jumped before they were ever in range.

"What the-"Jakon broke off.

"Guys, what happened?" He asked the sim crew.

He heard no response, and silently swore. _If they left me in here after they left, _He thought. A warning beacon went off, and Jakon moved to turn it off when a massive warship exited hyperspace. Its hanger bays opened, and fleets of fighter swarmed out, lasers streaming past him. He turned his TIE around for the cover of the _Admonitor _when he felt a jolt, and saw a green arc of energy surround him. His TIE ceased to move, then slowly began crawling backwards through space towards the warship. Jakon gave his TIE full power, but that did nothing to negate the tractor beam. Another green laser beam flew past him, and he saw an enemy fighter bank off his port side when-

Everything went black, symbolizing he was dead. Jakon hit the control stick in front of him and swore. The hatch to the sim was removed, and one of his wing members faces appeared.

"How's your flight, newbie?" Roan said grinning.

"What happened?" Jakon asked as Roan helped him out of the simulator.

"You got dead." Roan informed him.

"You were supposed to keep the fighter-bombers from the _Admonitor_, but no one said for you to follow them to kingdom come, rookie." Walsh said.

"But, sir-"

"Were you or were you not killed?"

"Yes sir, I was. But I didn't know that there was an enemy capital ship."

"Of course you didn't, Jakon! Why would you? You are supposed to follow orders to the letter, not to interpret meaning in them. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Jakon said, hanging his head.

"Listen kid, with the Admiral in command, the slightest merging from his orders could mean life and death, and not just for you. The sooner you learn that, the better." Walsh turned to face the rest of the pilots as a whole. "We get sim time again tomorrow at 1300, so eat up now. Dismissed."

Jakon follow as the rest of Gray Squadron exited the sim room and split up towards their bunk rooms.

* * *

The ship's cantina was already full by the time Barco entered it. He looked around, and Riy waved him over.

"Look who's finally here!" He shouted, motioning an empty seat for Barco, who sat down.

"Place is pretty full, isn't it?"

Riy looked around.

"More than usual." Barco commented.

"You think so? Doesn't seem like it."

Barco scanned the room again.

"Look who's here, though. They're all troopers."

"So?"

"Look what units they're from, though; Aurek's Three, Five and Seven; Dorn Two, Grek's Five and Six-"

"So?" Riy asked, looking around.

"So? These are all units assigned as the Admirals personal units. All of them."

Riy shook his head, and pushed a bottle in front of Barco.

"Barc, you sound loaded and you haven't had a single drink. Come on, enjoy yourself, man! Maybe someone slipped up with assigning leaves. So what? We're in the middle of who knows where in hyperspace. No one's going to try anything, okay?"

Barco slowly nodded and took a swig of the bottle. Then the room lights flickered, and the _Admonitor_ dropped out of hyperspace.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucas Arts, Star Wars, or Disney. Which owns all the others.

* * *

"Captain Niriz, there is an emergency holo-call for you from Coruscant. We have dropped from hyperspace to allow for better reception, sir."

Niriz tried to calmly release the breath he was holding. He clenched his hands together to hide their shaking, and nodded at the officer.

"For me and not the Admiral?" He asked in a slightly shaky voice as he crossed the bridge under the watchful eyes of the Stormtroopers.

"Yes sir."

Niriz nodded at the man.

"Thank you. Please have it patched into the bridge ready room for me."

The officer nodded as Niriz crossed the bridge and entered into the ready room. He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his hair, still trying to control his breathing. He poured himself a glass of whatever was in the bottle on his desk, and slowly sipped it.

"Captain, the holo is ready, sir."

"Good. Patch it through."

Niriz took one more deep breath, and came face to face with the Emperor himself.

Niriz jumped to his feet and snapped a salute.

"Emperor, sir! I wasn't expecting-"

"Captain, I assume you have taken action on your new orders?" The Emperor interrupted.

"I assumed that there were no new orders, my lord." Niriz said, holding his breath and praying.

"You _assumed_, Captain?" The Emperor practically spit out the last word.

"I was told- Yes sir. I assumed."

The Emperor slowly smiled, and let out a cackled laugh slowly.

"Of course, Captain. You've been listening to the alien, Thrawn. Listen carefully to me, Captain."

Niriz nodded at him.

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

Half an hour later, the _Admonitor _returned to hyperspace and the bridge was cleared of all non-essential personnel. Niriz exited the briefing room, and took a seat in the Star Destroyers command chair.

"Captain; The _Admonitor_ is on course, sir. ETA is four days, standard time."

Niriz nodded at the report.

"Very good. Inform Commander Parck his shift begins in 20."

"Yes sir. Should I inform the Admiral of our change in course, sir?"

Niriz turned slowly to face the officer.

"No need."

Niriz watched as the bridge officer nodded and carried out his orders, and then shifted his gaze towards the _Admonitor's_ massive viewports. The blue-white vortex of hyperspace rotated around and around the _Admonitor_, reminding Niriz of the toy he used to play with as a boy. It was a small top with blue and white stripes around the edges. His father had given it to him before he was-

Niriz shook the memory from his mind, and turned away from the viewport.

"Lieutenant, you have the bridge. Give Commander Parck the daily report when his shift begins."

"Yes, sir!" The Lieutenant said, saluting as Niriz walked past the crew pits and towards the turbolift.

"Inform me of any changes in the ordinary, Lieutenant."

"Like what, sir?"

Niriz paused before walking into the now open turbolift.

"Anything, Lieutenant. Anything."

The turbolift jerked once, and then went into motion. Niriz rubbed his eyes and slowly exhaled the breath he had been holding since the Emperor's holo-call. His head was aching, and Niriz knew that he should see the infirmary for some sort of pain killer before his next shift began.

The turbolift slowed to a halt, and the door opened. Niriz brought his eyes forward-

And just about ran into the Grand Admiral.

"Sir!" Niriz said, snapping a salute.

"Ah, Captain. I assume your holo-call with the Emperor went well?" Thrawn said calmly, while walking with Niriz away from the turbolift.

"Yes sir. He was just asking for the performance records of the crew." Niriz said, using quite possibly the flimsiest lie in Fleet history.

Thrawn nodded his head, and Niriz wondered if he knew the truth.

"Of course Captain. Was he pleased with the crew's performance?"

"Yes sir, very pleased."

Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back as he walked.

"So we are back on course, Captain?"

"Yes sir. Helm reports we should be there in four standard."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little long, Captain?"

Niriz stopped, and gulped. "Long, sir?"

Thrawn shrugged slightly. "Perhaps not." He kept walking.

"If that was all Admiral, I'm on my way to the infirmary."

"Ah, Of course Captain." Thrawn said, stopping and facing Niriz. "I hope it's nothing to serious."

"No sir." Niriz said, snapped a salute, and headed in the opposite direction. He walked back into the turbolift, and keyed for the Medical Wing. His head was pounding now.

* * *

"I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do, Captain. You've already gone through your daily allotment of pain killers. Giving you more would risk possible addiction or dependence."

Niriz rolled his eyes at the doctors back.

"Understood, but isn't there anything else you can give me?"

"Rest, Captain. It's all stress, that's where it's coming from. You need rest. When is your shift over?"

"Now. Voss is on the bridge."

"Good! Go to your bunk, and rest."

"Listen, Doctor-"

"Rest! Doctor's orders. Get some sleep, and you'll feel better."

Niriz slid off the hospital bed, thanked the man and exited. His head hurt so bad it felt blinding. He walked to the turbolift, waited for the team of medics to exit, and keyed for the right floor.

It was a short trip, and when the turbolift's door opened the halls were almost deserted. Niriz sighed in relief. He couldn't stand seeing the Admiral again.

When he got to his quarters he dimed the lights, locked the door and laid down on his bunk. He placed his hand over head and tried to sleep.

"Dagon, are you in there?"

The voice came shortly afterwards.

"Dagon, its Voss. We need to talk."

Niriz groaned and rolled over.

"Fine, I'm coming."

He rubbed his head again and opened the door. Parck stepped in, allowing a shock of light to enter Niriz's room.

Niriz shielded his eyes, and stumbled back over to his bed. Parck watched him and fliped on the room light.

"Good lord man, shut that off!" Niriz shouted at him. Parck did so, grimacing.

"What happened to you?" Parck asked him.

"I've run out of my allotment of pain killers, and the doctor won't give me any more. What is it that you wanted?" He said, lying back down and placing his hand over his eyes.

"Dagon, I've been contacted by the Emperor."

Niriz shot up, far too quickly and had to lie down again.

"What?" Niriz demanded.

Parck shrugged. "At least I assume it was him. I don't know who else it could have been."

"Voss, you're not making any sense. Start at the beginning."

Parck sighed, and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I was on the bridge. I had just been given the daily report when I saw we were on the wrong course. I was about to ask helm to adjust our course when I felt my thoughts leave me. My head was empty, and I was pinned to my chair. And all I could hear was one word: _No._"

Niriz gulped hard.

"What did you do?"

"I thanked the Lieutenant, and left immediately to see you."

Niriz sighed in relief.

"Dagon, what's going on?"

Niriz shrugged fractionally.

"Perhaps the Admiral changed courses without informing us," He offered.

Parck stood up. "Keep resting Dagon, and you should feel better."

Niriz sat up. "Where are you going?"

"The Admiral. I need answers."

With that he left. Niriz jumped out of bed to catch him, but he was already gone. Niriz rushed out the door, when suddenly his mind went blank. He crashed to the floor, and screamed out in pain and fear. Then everything went silent, and he could only hear one thing; one word.

"_Now._"

When the voice left, Niriz pulled himself up and hit the intercom button on the wall.

"Niriz to the bridge," He said, his voice cold.

"Bridge here, Captain."

"Lieutenant, is the Admiral's personal Stormtrooper units still on leave?"

"Uh, let me check that sir." A few moments went by. "Yes sir. Shall I take them off?"

Niriz shook his head. "No. Order another unit down to his quarters, though. Lieutenant," Niriz added almost as an after though, "Make sure they're new to the _Admonitor._"

If the Lieutenant questioned his orders, he didn't say.

"Yes sir, immediately."

Niriz strapped on his hand blaster, and calmly walked towards the turbolift. When he climbed inside, he keyed it for the Admirals quarters.

He slowly noticed that his head was no longer in any pain.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: In case you were wondering, I haven't obtained the rights to Star Wars since last chapter... But still trying.

* * *

Niriz arrived at Thrawn's quarters as soon as the Troopers did. There were six of them, all heavily armed.

"Troopers; Grand Admiral Thrawn has been accused of treason and is to be-"

The door opened, and Thrawn stepped out, followed shortly by Parck.

"Admiral!" Niriz jumped. "Sir, I-"

"Understood, Captain." Thrawn said, his eyes shifting over to the troopers. "Troopers; Dismissed."

They stood still, awkwardly glancing from Niriz to the Admiral.

"Admiral, sir. I regretfully inform you that you have been relieved of duty." Niriz tried to avoid eye contact with Thrawn as he said this. "I have been given complete control of the _Admonitor_, and have been ordered to Coruscant immediately."

Thrawn remained calm, and merely raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so, Captain? Did the Emperor tell you why I was to be relieved?"

"I'm so sorry, Admiral." Niriz said, pulling out his hand blaster. Parck brought his hand up, and pointed it at Niriz.

Who was flung back into a wall. His body tried to fall, but some force kept it pinned against the wall. The Stormtroopers raised their blasters, but with a wave of Parck's hand they, too, were pushed back and into a wall. One of the Troopers screamed in both pain and shock.

Thrawn raised a hand, and, after a moment, Parck brought his arms down. Niriz immediately dropped to the ground, his body aching.

"Captain, I would like to introduce you to Revan." Thrawn said calmly. "If, when you have a moment, you would like to meet me in my quarters, I believe I can answer any questions you may have."

Niriz struggled to stand up. When he finally was, he motioned the Troopers to be dismissed. As they walked away, Niriz caught a glimpse of the Noghri bodyguard, blaster in hand, cautiously watching the Strormtroopers march towards the turbolift at the end of the corridor.

Niriz watched the Noghri disappear somewhere, and Niriz wondered how much it knew of what was going on, of the powers that were using the _Admonitor_ as its playthings.

"Yes, Admiral."

* * *

Thrawn's room was dark. There were a few holo-displays active, and they provided the only light in the area. Thrawn motioned for Niriz to take a seat opposite of himself and Revan, which he did.

"It's rather unexpected, sir." Niriz said, trying to contain the rage inside of himself. "Revan, I mean."

"I understand, Captain. Unfortunately, I could not afford to inform you of my plan. I knew you were in direct contact with the Emperor, and I didn't want you involved in anything that would needlessly endanger you."

Niriz cringed slightly at the mention of the Emperor.

"Sir, about the Emperor, I-"

Thrawn waved it off. "No need to explain, Captain. You did what you felt was right. I congratulate you for that."

"Sir?"

Thrawn leaned in close to Niriz.

"Captain, I ask for your complete and utter loyalty and devotion. When you give that to me, I am both honored and pleased. However, I cannot ask you to betray your home and your pledge to service, and I never would."

"You knew that the Emperor would contact me?"

Thrawn shrugged. "I assumed he would attempt to gain some control over what he assumes is treason on my part. You were the logical choice."

"And yet-"

"And yet I allowed it?"

Niriz nodded.

"Of course." Thrawn said, leaning back into his chair. "We need the Emperor to believe that we are following out his plan, and that everything is as he expects."

"Then you have a plan." Niriz said, finally relaxing some.

"Of course, Captain. But for now, on to more immediate problems." Thrawn said, glancing over at Revan.

"I'm a problem now? I'm touched." Revan said. Niriz snorted.

"How much of him is Revan, and how much is Voss?" He asked. Thrawn shrugged again.

"I have no idea, Captain. My experience with the Jedi is very limited. Although I assume it is all Revan."

Niriz practically gasped. "_All?_ Where is Voss, then? He's not…Is he?"

Revan laughed. "Why do you keep such petty men under your command?" He asked. "No, your friend is not dead. I have need of his body, but I will return it, I assure you."

"Where is he?" Niriz asked, shifting his gaze from Thrawn to Revan.

Revan motioned his head over to the box, sitting in the corner of the room.

"When I sensed his presence, I took the advantage. It's quite simple, really. Though nothing you would understand, I'm afraid. As your Grand Admiral has no doubt explained to you, my customs are a bit old fashioned in this day and age."

Niriz shifted his gaze back to Thrawn. "How much did you tell him?"

Revan laughed again. "Everything and nothing. With a simple sweep of his mind, I have learned everything, and know nothing. Wonderful, is it not Dagon?"

"Why did you not take a body earlier? While on Alpha, or after we took possession of your box?" Thrawn asked this time. Revan shrugged, and stood up from his seat.

"They kept things around me. They shut off the force. I could not sense anyone. It was completely dark. Besides, my mind was not fully healed. And," he said, almost as an after though, "Your mind is different. It is alien. I assumed your body was as well." He laughed. "I loathe coming back as some sort of a Hutt-like creature!"

Thrawn nodded as Revan examined some of the holograms around the room. Niriz leaned in close to Thrawn.

"Admiral, I don't trust him." He whispered.

Thrawn nodded. "Agreed, Captain. Unfortunately, I don't believe there is anything we can do about it."

Niriz dreaded the idea, but said nothing. There was nothing he could say.

"I don't believe he is telling us the whole truth, either."

Thrawn smiled. "Again, agreed. There is still nothing we can do about it."

"So we are at his will, his mercy?"

Thrawn motioned him to keep his voice lower.

"Hardly, Captain. However, we need to appease him, for the time being." Niriz opened his mouth, and Thrawn interrupted him. "Patience, Captain. It is all in my plan. Soon we will have Commander Parck with us again."

"And Revan?"

A voice from the other side of the room silenced them.

"You realize that I can hear you, correct? Revan said, running his hand through a holo-display.

"This is really quite something, you know?" He motioned towards it. "We had something like this, but not nearly as realistic."

Thrawn stood up, and walked over towards him. "Do you recognize it?" He asked regarding the object.

Revan squatted down, and squinted his eyes. "Should I?" he asked. Thrawn shrugged.

"You may. Soon."

Thrawn glanced at Niriz, then back. "Revan; remain here please. I don't want the crew to have any contact with you. I will return shortly."

Revan snorted. "Am I a prisoner, Grand Admiral?" he asked. Thrawn stared at him.

"You are what you make your situation out to be." He turned to walk away before stopping. "Voss Parck taught me that."

Niriz jumped to his feet and followed Thrawn outside of the room. After the door closed, Thrawn programmed it to lock.

"Do you trust he will remain there?" Niriz asked in hushed tones.

"Of course not, Captain. That's why I assigned Ovruk to keep an eye on him."

"Will he be able to sir? From what I hear of the Jedi-"

"The Jedi die just as easy as any other being, Captain. That is why Ovruk and his Team have gained such prestige from lord Vader in the past."

"You mean that they _killed Jedi_?"

Thrawn nodded. "The Noghri are professionals, Captain." He began to walk away and towards a turbolift. "Count it a dark day they become your enemy.

"A very dark day."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Do I really need to post this every chapter?

Authors Note: *gasp* Two chapters in one week? What is happening to this world?

Seriously though, this one isn't my greatest work... I'll admit that. The next one will be better, I (kinda) promise.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't volunteer to go back on the active roster?" Barco asked. Stolt sighed.

"Listen kid, you took the time off. You drank. Reg's say I've got to give you at least 24 hours before you can go back on active. So just relax, okay? What's the rush anyway?" Stolt asked, eyes shifting over to his datapad.

"Just a feeling, sir."

Stolt looked back up at Barco. "A feeling, huh? What kind of feeling?"

Barco slouched his shoulders. "I don't know. I just feel- I don't know. I feel like I should be back at work."

Stolt raised an eyebrow, and leaned in close. "Listen, you're off duty now. So I'm not your commanding officer, so forget protocol, okay? What's going on?"

Barco sighed, and took a seat opposite Stolt. He laid his hands on the others desk.

"I have no facts to base this on, okay? No proof, no reason to think this." Stolt nodded, and so Barco continued. "I feel like someone's going to try and kill the Admiral, or maybe the Captain. I don't know."

Stolt nodded. "And since your squad is assigned to the Admirals personally-"

"Isn't strange that we were all put on leave, at the same time? Not just us, but everyone. Every unit that belongs to the Admiral is." Barco interrupted. Stolt shrugged.

"All units belong to the Admiral, don't they?"

Barco sighed. "You know what I mean."

"No, look. All Stormtrooper units belong to the Admiral, right? So he could take command of any one. So why does he need you?"

Barco paused, looked around, and leaned in close to the Major.

"Unless it's a coup." He whispered. Stolt sat back into his chair, and threw his hands up.

"Whoa, kid. You'd better have a lot more than just a feeling before you start throwing around accusations like that. Do you know the number of people that have the power to assign that many leaves like that? Five, give or take. Five, Barco! All of them high ranking. And one of them is the Admiral."

"Who are the other ones?" Barco asked. Stolt rolled his eyes.

"No. We are not going there. Look, I'll ask about the leaves but don't worry, okay? There is no treason on board the _Admonitor._" He threw his head towards the door. "Dismissed."

Barco stood up and smiled. "I thought you weren't my superior right now?" He asked. Stolt rolled his eyes again.

"Get out of my office, Barco."

Barco grinned again, saluted, and turned to leave.

"Leave this alone, Barco. There is no treason." Stolt advised.

"Yes sir." Barco said, his back still to Stolt.

* * *

The turbolift door opened, and Niriz waited for Thrawn to exit before following him onto the bridge.

"Report;" Thrawn said, taking a seat in the Star Destroyers command chair. A young officer handed him a datapad.

"All stations report Green, sir. We are still on course to target. No change in ETA."

Thrawn nodded. "Very good. Thank you." Thrawn shifted his eyes to Niriz. "Captain, prepare TIE fighters. We'll be dropping out of hyperspace in-" Thrawn checked the ships chrono-"Six hours, standard."

Niriz nodded. "Yes sir. Would you like them to prepare for battle, or training maneuvers?"

Thrawn smiled. "Let's wait and see what we find before making that choice, Captain."

* * *

"All TIE's: prepare for launch in six approximate hours, standard. That is all."

Jakon rolled over on his bunk, and moaned.

"Damned loudspeaker," He swore, rolling back over and covering his head with a pillow.

"Alright Gray's, wake up. Six hours isn't a lot of time to prep without much details to go on, so let's get moving."

Jakon swore again, and rolled out of his bunk. He rubbed his eyes, and grabbed his jumpsuit off the rack it was hanging on.

"Anyone know what this is about?" He asked no one in particular.

"It's got to be Esva. The way we've been dancing around Imperial Space and the Unknown Regions, gathering supplies and that whole stop at Alpha? The Admiral's got something planned."

Walsh threw a datapad over at the pilot, and then for the rest of Gray.

"Read up. Meet me in Hanger Three in two standard."

Walsh left before anyone had the opportunity to ask any questions. Jakon took a look at his datapad.

"What's the Richter Maneuver?"

* * *

Barco sat at the data-terminal, slowly scrolling through pages of information. Riy walked up behind him, and sat down.

"Oh, my head is killing me!" He said, holding his head in his hands.

"Serves you right, idiot." He said without taking his eyes off of what he was reading.

"What are you doing, anyway?" Riy asked, looking over Barco's shoulder.

"You know how many people on the _Admonitor_ have the power to issue leaves? Not recommend them, actually give them."

Riy shrugged. "Ten? Twelve?"

"Five; The Admiral, Captain and Commander, then General Stomme, and that leave guy."

Riy shook his head. "Leave guy?"

Barco sighed. "I can't think of his name. You know, that squirrely guy, real small, never leaves his office?"

"The one on 26 D?"

Barco snapped his fingers. "That's the one."

"What about it? You going to petition them for time off during your time off?" Riy said, rubbing his eyes.

"You know Stomme at all?"

Riy shrugged. Met him once, when I was assigned. Why?"

"How about the Leave Officer?"

"Why? Barco, you're scaring me. What do you care?"

Barco shrugged. "Just wondering."

* * *

The _Admonitor_ dropped out of hyperspace, exactly on time. The area around it was completely empty- lightyears away from any system. All TIE fighters were scrambled, and were in the air for a little over an hour. After that, the TIE's all returned to the hanger and the _Admonitor_ returned to hyperspace. The entire stop took a little under two hours.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Simply saying "Disclaimer" should be enough, right?

Authors Note: I meant to get this out yesterday, but kinda forgot, sooo... May the (day after the) Fourth be with You!

* * *

Dagon Niriz shifted in his seat, and gazed across the Star Destroyers bridge. When his eyes met the Admiral, they stopped. He had been standing in the exact spot since the stop at the training area for the TIE's. He was exactly in the center of the viewports, and nine steps back. His hands were clasped behind his back in standard relax form. His back was neck were perfectly straight, and his legs were exactly shoulder length apart. His feet were an equal distance from each other. He moved only slightly to view some report from a crewmen. He spoke rarely. In essence, he was the perfect Imperial Fleet officer.

Except he was alien.

Niriz couldn't help but wonder what Thrawn would have been able to accomplish had it not been for his species, or the Empires strict anti-alien laws.

Very laws that Niriz himself supported and enforced for years.

And then he met Thrawn.

It would be better to say, Niriz mused, until he got better acquainted to Thrawn. He flashed a quick smile at the memory of his first encounters and mission with the alien, and thought about how much he had learned since then. He wondered where in the Empire he would be without the strange blue officer in front of him, and secretly wondered how many other potential alien officers the Empire overlooked in their prejudice. He shook the thought from his mind, and shifted in his seat again.

The things were blasted uncomfortable, and Niriz wondered who the in the Empire designed these things, and silently wished them to be brought up on charges for it.

"Problem, Captain?" Thrawn asked, jerking Niriz out of his own thoughts and causing him to jump slightly.

"Problem, sir?"

Thrawn didn't turn around. "You seem… Restless."

Niriz sighed slightly. "Tired, perhaps."

"Ah, of course." Thrawn turned around to face him. "My apologies, Captain. You were in your quarters before I asked you here, were you not?"

Niriz's face flushed slightly. He thought it awful generous of the Admiral to conceal his attempted mutiny from the crew. Niriz knew that he himself would never be so lenient, and neither would any other Imperial officer he could think of.

"Yes sir, I was." Niriz answered, trying to remember what he was doing there again. He knew he was there just before he went to Thrawn's quarters to-

"Of course." Thrawn said. "Captain, I have the bridge. There is no need for you to return until we reach our destination. I shall contact you when that happens."

Niriz thanked the Admiral, stood up, straightened his uniform, and walked to the turbolift under the watchful eyes of the junior crewers. As soon as the turbolift doors closed around him, he dropped his shoulders and sighed.

It had been a long day.

And it wasn't even over yet.

* * *

Jakon kicked off his flight boots, pulled off his jumpsuit, and stripped down to just his shorts. He opted against the vibe shower just yet, and climbed back into his bunk. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes, rolled over and began drifting off to-

"Hey, Jak, you here?"

Jakon groaned.

"No. Go away."

The voice didn't leave.

"Jak, get up. Are you dressed?"

Jakon groaned again, and rolled over again.

"No, just a wookie skin blanket. So don't come over here."

"Okay good. You're alone, right?"

Jakon rolled his eyes and sat up.

"No, I've got three different women in here with me. Now will you leave me alone?"

The voice laughed.

"Like you got enough for one single woman much less three!"

Jakon groaned, and laid back down.

"What do you want, anyway?"

The voice walked over to his bunk, and crouched down towards him.

"You're the newbie for Gray, right?"

"What of it?"

"Come with me."

"listen, I-"

The man drabbed Jakon by the shoulders and pulled him out of his bunk.

"Put some clothes on and come with me." He checked a chrono. "You have two minutes."

"What's this about?" He asked while putting on the closest piece of clothing, his jumpsuit.

"Just hurry."

* * *

Niriz waited for the turbolift door to open before opening his eyes again, scanned the corridor, and walked out. Niriz couldn't figure out why the floor seemed to have been empty the whole day. He shook the thought out of his mind, and continued walking to his room. When he reached it, he felt something.

A presence.

Niriz slowly turned towards his left, then towards his right.

Nothing was there.

Niriz wiped the perspiration off his forehead, and keyed the lock for his room. The door slid open, and he took a step inside.

"Captain," A voice said.

Niriz jumped and swore.

"Who the-"

As his eyes became accustomed to the darkness, he saw Revan sitting on his bed, staring at him. As Niriz looked around, he realized that it wasn't actually his room.

It was Thrawn's.

"How kind of you to visit me, Dagon."

"Don't."

Revan smiled. "Don't what, Dagon?"

Niriz paused. "You will refer to me as Captain Niriz, or simply as Captain. Do you understand?"

Revan smiled again, and stood to his feet.

"Perfectly, _Captain._ Now, why don't you have a seat?" He asked, motioning to a chair next to a table.

Niriz paused. "It was not my intent to come here." He turned around to leave.

"Yes, Captain. It was. The Force works in mysterious ways."

Niriz paused again, and swore at himself for what he was about to do.

"Explain," he asked, slowly turning around. Revan smiled again.

"Please, have a seat." He said. Niriz cautiously took one, and Revan sat opposite of him.

"Listen to me, Captain, and I will share with you the mysteries of the galaxy."

Niriz leaned forward towards him.

* * *

"Kriff you, Barco! I told you to stay out of it! I warned you not to go poking your nose in places that they don't belong!" Stolt yelled in Barco's face. Barco, standing at attention inside of Stolt's modest office, said nothing.

"Didn't I? I told you to enjoy your leave and not to worry about things that don't concern you! And what did you do?" He demanded. "_What did you do?"_

"I disobeyed your order sir, and investigated anyways." Barco said, keeping his eyes forward the whole time.

Stolt, standing just inches in front of Barco's face, scowled.

"Barco, I've tried. I really have. We both know with your history, you can't afford another note in your file. Why in the Empire didn't you just listen to me?"

Barco opened his mouth, and then paused. "Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Stolt took a step back. "Try me."

"I told you that I thought-"

"Did you find any evidence of your coup?" Stolt interrupted.

Barco let the question hang in the air.

"_Did you?"_ Stolt screamed.

"No, sir. I did not."

Stolt swore, and began pacing.

"It's over, Barco. You know what you've done?"

"Listen, Major-"

"Don't, just… Stop. You may not realize this now, but I'm trying to help you."

"Thank you sir, but-"

"_Shut up!_" Stolt shouted. "_You are relieved of duty as of now. If I see your kriffing face again, I swear to you, I'll-"_

Barco's face dropped. "Sir, I-"

"_Don't, Barco!" _Stolt paused. "You're confined to quarters." He seemed to think for a moment. "Promise me you'll stay there, and I won't assign a guard."

Barco's whole countenance fell. His pride had left him, and he was barely standing at attention.

"Thank you, sir." He said, in almost a whisper. Stolt dismissed him, and Barco slowly walked out of the room.

When the door closed behind Barco, Riy jumped off the wall where he was leaning and ran towards him.

"Hey, Barc! What happened in there?"

Barco shrugged. "Nothing. Major just told me to enjoy the rest of my 24 hour leave."

Riy raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" He asked. Barco nodded.

"Come on, I've got an idea." He said, leading his squad mate from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucas Arts, Disney, or anything else this might be infringing upon.

* * *

Jakon struggled to keep up with the person at the back of him, pushing him forward. One hand was on Jakon's arm. The other, Jakon assumed, was still hidden in a pocket. For all intents and purposes, he was a complete stranger. And yet he seemed to know everything about Jakon. It worried him, and he prayed it wasn't the ISB. And questions he asked were deflected, or flat out ignored. He was led around large groups of people, and ordered to act as casual as possible. Jakon struggled not to trip as the stranger pulled at his arm harder-Jakon wasn't even allowed to walk on his own. The entire time, he wondered constantly what he did wrong, and what his family would think when they learned his death.

If they were even told.

Jakon had heard stories about people that would say something against the New Order, and disappear, never to be heard from again. Or someone would find a shipment of spice somewhere, and proof that it was being distributed, even if that person had no history of spice trade. There would be a quick court martial, and off to Kessel.

Jakon grew paler when he thought of Kessel. He knew he had no hope of surviving in the mines- he became a TIE pilot at least partially to avoid hard labor. He wouldn't last; they would work him to death, and not care. And that's not even to mention the inmates, either; Rebels, smugglers, pirates, and all other levels of scum. When they heard that an Imperial TIE pilot was there, he would stand no chance.

He tried not to think about what they would do to him.

Providing the ISB agent in front of him didn't kill him here, on the _Admonitor._

Jakon figured the ISB didn't want anyone to know if his arrest; that's why they didn't make a big deal of it. He would be pulled to some storage closet, killed, and shot out into space. Simple, quiet, easy. No one would know he was gone, and eventually, everyone would forget the name Upsen Jakon.

Jakon tried jerking at the agents arm again, but his grip was too strong. As they rounded another corner, Jakon spotted another crewer. When they past him, the agent loosened his grip slightly, just so the crewer wouldn't take notice of it.

But it was all Jakon needed.

The crewer stepped into some room, and as the ISB agent adjusted his grip on Jakon's arm, he used his free hand and brought it down swiftly to the ISB agents hand. The man jerked back in surprise, and, mustering whatever little hand-to-hand combat he acquired in basic training, sent his now free hand up towards the agents chin. He caught him hard, snapping his head back and sending him flying onto the ground. The man landed hard, but rolled over to get to his feet. Jakon threw his leg out, catching him in the face, and knocking the man out cold.

Blood trickled from his now broken nose.

Jakon wasted no time, but jumped down and felt in the man's pocket for the blaster. He gripped it, and pulled it out.

Only it wasn't a blaster.

When Jakon realized what it was, he dropped it, his mouth slightly agape. The crewer he passed earlier rushed out of the room, and demanded to know what happened.

His eyes darted from the unconscious man on the ground, to the object now lying on the floor.

He, too, stood dumbfounded.

Neither man spoke.

* * *

Major Stolt waited a few minutes before sitting back at his desk. He stared absently at his datapad, but his thoughts turned elsewhere.

Namely, Barco and his crazy claim of mutiny or coup d'état, or whatever that kriffing kid claimed. Stolt threw down the datapad and thought about it.

_Really_ thought about it.

And the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. It killed him to think so, but maybe the kid had a point.

Maybe.

Stolt picked up his datapad, and canceled whatever report he was supposed to be filing. He brought up the _Admonitor's_ personnel files, and searched _General Rohm Stomme_.

The datapad seemed to pause at his request, then pulled up a file.

_Enter ID and security code._

"What in the-" Stolt said under his breath. He entered in his ID and security code. The datapad spent no time delivering his next message.

_Denied. File locked. Code Krill Krill Krill Qek Krill Krill. Repeat?_

Stolt cocked his head to one side, and racked his brain from for whatever the KKKQKK code was for.

Then it hit him.

Top Secret; for the eyes of the Emperor or closest advisors only.

Stolt canceled his search, and leaned back in his chair.

_What the kriff does the Emperor have to do with this?_ He wondered slowly. His thoughts were interrupted as a man walked unannounced into his office.

"Major Stolt, I need to borrow a minute of your time.

"I'm with the ISB, and I need to ask you a few questions."

* * *

When Niriz stepped out of the Admiral's room, his head was spinning. He felt terribly sick. He couldn't seem to get his bearings. He stumbled around; trying to find the turbolift that he knew was at the end of the corridor, but to no avail. The whole room spun, and it was all Niriz could do to simply stand upright. He searched for any sign of life to escort him to the turbolift, or to even call a medical team, but the floor still seemed abandoned. Niriz placed both hands against the wall, and tried to slowly breathe in and out, trying to catch a breath he didn't seem to have lost in the first place. He mentally searched for the nearest intercom, but his mind was a blank. He collapsed on his knees, balanced himself with his hands, and retched.

Or rather tried to.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get anything to come up. He sat there, dry heaving, his eyes watering. He couldn't think. He couldn't talk.

And then he couldn't breathe.

No matter how he tried to catch his breath, to stop vomiting, to calm down, he couldn't. He was slowly suffocating, and he couldn't think of a single thing to help himself. He tried to shout out to Revan, to anyone, but no one heard him. He collapsed on his side, and felt his life leaving him with his last, struggled breaths.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Ditto

Authors Note: Hi! Remember me? I'm the author that never updates their stories! Enjoy (Because I have no idea when the next chapter is coming)!

* * *

Jakon recovered quickly, and jumped for the man a fraction quicker than the other did. Jakon fell on top of him, knocking him to the ground. The crewman tried to yell for help, but Jakon slapped his hand over the man's mouth. The crewer reacted quickly, biting into Jakon's hand with all that he had. Jakon used the other hand to close the man's nostrils. The man struggled to get a breath, but Jakon held him tightly. Soon he relaxed, and fell limp on the floor. Jakon hesitantly let go of his mouth. The man did nothing. Jakon climbed off of him, and tried to catch his breath. The man was still alive, Jakon knew. Jakon also knew that he wouldn't be out for long. He examined his own hand to find it bleeding. He tore off part of the crewer's uniform, and wrapped it around his hand. He grabbed the crewer's arms, and drug him into the room he has just exited. It was a storage closet, and, after doing the same to the ISB agent, Jakon activated the mag lock on the door.

Jakon took another look at the object on the floor and, despite his better judgment, grabbed it and put it in one of his cargo pockets. He walked away as calmly from the closet as his thumping heart would allow.

_"All members of Gray Squadron report to Hanger Six. Repeat; All members of Gray Squadron report to Hanger Six. That is all."_

Jakon didn't recognize the voice, but he knew it wasn't Walsh, or any other member of Gray. He gripped his hand tighter and winced. His secret would be relatively safe for another few hours. Then there would be a search, and they would be found.

That was assuming that no one tried to open the closet before then.

Jakon swore again, wiped the ever present perspiration from his forehead, and tried desperately to think of a plan.

Who ever made that intercom call wasn't a member of Gray Squadron, he was pretty sure of that. And so he assumed that he was also ISB, which was bad news. It meant that the ship would be searched for him. He had only one chance to escape; if he could steal a shuttle pod or even a TIE, he could pilot it to a remote system and hide out there. Jakon racked his mind as to where the furthest shuttle bay from hanger six was. When he remembered, and ran to the nearest lift and activated it.

And prayed that he would make it.

* * *

Stolt paused before answering.

"Anything to help the ISB," he said cautiously. "Please, take a seat."

The man sat down in the seat opposite of Stolt's desk.

"What can I help you with?" He asked. The man leaned back in his seat before reaching into his uniform shirt jacket and pulling out a datapad.

"I have some questions about two Stromtroopers under your command. Their operating numbers are-"

"I'm sorry, but all personnel files are restricted. I can't discuss them with anyone that doesn't have the proper clearance. However, if you'd like to-"

"Major, I believe I informed you that I was a member of the ISB. Now last time I checked, ISB officers had full access to all personnel files, correct?" The man's face crawled into a pernicious sneer that seemed to highlight his dark eyes.

"All officers of the ISB are to have full access to all personnel files on board an Imperial ship of war, correct." Stolt said, darting his eyes to the left of the man's face while he quoted, to the best of his memory, the regulation book.

"And the problem is what, then?" The man said, straightening in his chair.

Stolt shrugged fractionally. "The problem is that you have brought no proof of being who you say you are. No ID, no orders. All due respect, sir, but you're not even in uniform. According to regulation 77.4 regarding ISB investigations on an Imperial ship at war, all requests must be made by an established officer of said ISB officer while in uniform. Correct?" Stolt asked. The man across from him leaned in close.

"Major, you don't want to cross the ISB. Trust me when I say that not only your career hangs in the balance. I need information on two Stormtroopers under your command. If you do not give me that information, I will be forced to contact your immediate superior. Do you understand?" The man's voice was low; almost a whisper. It churned Stolt's stomach.

"Regardless sir, I am, under regulations, required to keep such files restricted from any individual unable to prove he is who he says he is. However, if I was ordered to give said information away by a direct superior of mine I would have no choice but to do so. Not only that, but I would gladly do so. However, I'm afraid that without that order I am unable to do anything about it at this time."

The man across from him smiled before standing up.

"You will regret crossing me, Major. I guarantee you that."

After the man left, Stolt sat back in his chair and gently rubbed his temples. Whatever the ISB wanted, it had to have something to do with that idiot Barco. He was sure of that. Just how much trouble the kid was in was the only question in Stolt's mind.

Well, _one_ of the only questions. Another question burned equally harshly.

What would he do about it?

What _could_ he do about it?

* * *

Barco rolled his shoulders, trying to get the misshapen uniform to look natural around his form.

"Now?" He asked his squadmate.

"Now you look like a pregnant nerf," Riy commented dryly. "Why do we need these, anyway?"

Barco sighed in defeat before throwing the shirt off. "Because I said so!" He shouted in frustration. "Wait, you know what a nerf is but not a Bothan?"

Riy shrugged. "Barco, I'm serious. Why do we need these uniforms?"

Barco looked up at the other stormtrooper, who seemed to have picked the correct sized uniform on his first try.

"We both want to find out what's going on around here, right?"

"No Barco, we don't! You do; I still don't think anything odd is going on."

"But you trust me, right?"

Riy laughed. "I learned not to trust you while on that training mission on Lao-mon!"

Barco smiled. "Like the explosion in the citadel was my fault?"

Barco turned away from his friend and back towards the locker. Picking out a different sized uniform, he pulled it over his head and adjusted it.

"Better?" He asked.

Riy shrugged. "Better, but still not much of an improvement."

"Nice," Barco muttered, viewing himself in the mirror.

"Again, why do we need these uniforms?"

Barco sighed. "Just follow my lead, okay? I'll explain everything on the way."

"I feel so much better," Riy mumbled.

"Grab that cart over in the corner, okay?" Barco said, pointing to a cart sitting in the corner of the room. Riy moved over to it.

_"Stormtrooper TK-00713_,_ please report to Major Stolt's office on D deck. Stromtrooper TK-00713, please report to Major Stolts officer on D deck. That is all."_

Riy slowly turned to face Barco. "What's that all about?" He asked. Barco shrugged.

"How should I know?" He asked him.

"Because TK-00713 is _your_ operation number, man. Now what's going on?"

Barco shrugged again. "My number, huh? Crazy coincidence. C'mon, let's go." Barco began to leave the room, but was stopped when Riy grabbed onto his arm and held him in place.

"What the kriff is really going on here, Barco?" Riy demanded.

* * *

Jakon sat on the ground of the turbolift, trying desperately to contain his breathing. He tucked his knees to his chest, and laid his head on top of his knees. He used his arms to cover his head, as if trying to block the memories from moments ago.

An incredibly unmanly position, Jakon admitted to himself, but it seemed to be working.

Kind of.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't totally block the memories. The terror he faced only minutes ago.

He was a trained fighter pilot, the greatest type of hero in the Empire. He knew that he should be fearless, that he should be brave, and combat his fears.

But he was also a kid, barely in his twenty's, that was afraid of dying as a traitor.

And he realized that that was what really scared him. Not death itself, although that wasn't too pleasant an idea either. It was the thought of being branded a traitor to the one organization that he truly loved.

Because it was more than just an organization. It was his entire life, and he couldn't lose it.

But he had. He had lost all of it.

He was on the run from his friends, his _family._

Jakon slammed a fist into the durasteel plating of the floor.

All he had wanted to do was serve with distinction and-

And all too suddenly the turbolift slowed to a stop.

Jakon jumped to his feat instantly, on alert for a trap.

He knew that he wasn't on the right deck; the trip hadn't been long enough. He wondered how many Stormtroopers were on the other side, their rifles pointed at the door to the lift.

The bodies must have been found quicker than Jakon had though, and security had been alerted.

And it wouldn't have taken a genius to have figured out where he was headed to, either.

This was the last stop.

The only question was how he would face death.

He slowly drew the object from his pocket, swore at himself for what he was about to do, and disengaged the safety lock on the lift door.

As it began to open, Jakon held the object in front of him. He took a deep breath, and pressed the button. The doors opened just as the brilliant blue blade of the object in his hand activated with a loud _snap-hiss . _Jakon stepped out, swung the blade in front of him, ready to take the blaster bolts that would take his life.

The same shots that never came.

No one was there.

At all.

Which was strange for a ship like the _Admonitor._ There were no crewers, no droids- no life at all.

And then Jakon realized there was. A single person lay motionless on the ground in front of him.

At first he wondered if it was some kind of trap, but decided he had to try and help him.

Even if it was a trap.

Jakon dropped the object, causing the blade to disappear back into the silver hilt. Jakon ran towards the man, and rolled him onto his back.

And to his horror realized that it was Captain Dagon Niriz.

And he wasn't breathing.


End file.
